Day in the life of the Mafia
by PandarenSoul
Summary: A slice of life crime AU where Mist users are hacker, the Varia are a weird dysfunctional family and Tsuna is using whatever power he had as the new Vongola Don to stop the blood shead, even if he has to spill it first. No DWF or magical powers. Slow build story with the first few chapters as short drabbles
1. Chapter One

**While I am working on the actual story here is a little blurb involving the Varia and Vongola working together.**

Teal coloured eyes scanned across the screen. Lines of green code scrolled across a black background. Fingers quickly typed on the keyboard. The small room filled with the sounds of keys clicking and the occasional swear in French.

So engrossed on what went across the screen that she didn't notice a figure sneaking up on her.

"Shishishi, look at the froggy all alone."

Turning around Fran gave a blank look at older teen.

"Bel-Sempai don't distract me while I work." She turned back around and went back to typing.

Bel growled and stabbed one of his knives into Fran's shoulders.

"Ow that hurt." Sarcastic laced words came out of her mouth. Reaching over her shoulder she pulled the knife out and dropped it on the ground. Inspecting the stab wound and deeming it alright she went back to work. "Fake Prince better take care of that later."

"Shishishi you can't tell the Prince what to do."

"Long haired commander will."

Mumbling under his breath in his mother language he went back to guarding the room.

Minutes later Fran closed her laptop and got up, placing the computer in the inside pocket of her jacket.

"Let's go Sempai."

The two of them quickly made their escape of the Mafia Famiglias compound and to the waiting escape vehicle.

Lussuria looked up from the magazine that he were reading and eyed the two teens.

"Franny did mean old Bel hurt you again?"

"It didn't hurt." Fran said in her usual monotone voice.

"Well of course it didn't sweetie, you can't feel pain. Bel you drive I'll bandage you up." Hopping out of the vehicle the flamboyant Sun Guardian gently grabbed Fran and put her in the back.

"I'm fine." Fran pouted slightly as the other Varia officer didn't budge.

"Take the jacket off now." Luss demanded.

"Fine." Fran pushed the frog hood off her head and unzipped the jacket leaving her in a indigo tank top and black and indigo pants.

"Looks like Bel didn't do much damage this time. But he should be more careful." That last part got directed to Bel who was already driving.

"Shishishi Prince was just playing with Froggy." Bel retorted.

* * *

When the three of them got back to the Varia HQ, which was more like a castle, Bel drove into the car storange.

Once out of the van the three of them made their way through the massive hallways and to the main conference room.

Sitting in his usual throne like chair was the leader of the Varia, Xanxus. Standing behind him was his ever loyal Lightning guardian, Levi a Than, who in Fran's opinion was a massive perv. And sitting at the actual table was the Rain guardian and second in command, Squalo Superbi.

"About time you got here trash." Xanxus snapped out.

"Well we would have if fake Prince-sempai wasn't so demanding." Fran answered, sitting down and setting up her laptop.

"Shishishi the Prince is a real Prince." Bel stabbed threw the frog eye of the youngest hoodie.

Ignoring the 16 year old everyone looked at the image the projector put up.

Diagrams of a warehouse popped up. As well as writing that none of the officers, except for Fran, could read.

"Good send it to the trashy brat." Xanxus ordered.

Nodding her quickly did that before shutting her computer down.

"Now that that is done. Movie night!" Luss said way to cheery for anyone's taste.

* * *

The door slamming open caused Nagi to let out a small squeak and spill her water on the table. Grabbing her laptop she held it to her chest and then looked up at who interrupted her.

Standing in front of her in the door frame, hand still on the door handle was the bosses Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Who was wearing his usual black suit with a dark purple tie.

"Herbivore sent me to get you." He practically ordered her.

"O-okay." She stuttered grabbing her dark indigo sweater and putting it on before following the violent man to Don Vongola's office.

Stepping threw the doors she went straight to her usual spot. Sitting beside her, Lambo handed her a memory card which she immediately put it in her laptop and going through the usual cannels to access the information.

"Good everyone is here." Don Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada spoke up. "Nagi on that is where we can find where the Menzio's have been putting the money they have been skimming off us."

Nagi hummed her response and continued her work.

Five or so minutes later, a little slower than Mukuro she reminded herself, she cracked the code.

"They are putting the money in a Swiss account but I have the account number and passwords so you can get it transferred back, I also have the location of when their next shipment is coming in."

"I guess I might want to have a talk with Don Menzio. Takashi, Hayato, Hibari and Nagi you four will come with me. Ryohei will be on standby." Tsuna ordered.

* * *

"So you thought you could steal from us, huh?" A smirk spread across the brunettes face. Orange tinted brown eyes narrowed at the man under him.

"No Don Vongola." The man whimpered out. "I swear."

"Well your word means nothing to me." Tsuna grabbed the man by his hair, bringing his face up. "And I need to make an example for everyone else. And looks like you are going to help."

The man cried out as his head was smashed down to the ground. Blood began to pool as he was brought up again then slammed down once again.

The younger Don laughed at the man's cries were nothing but whimpers and moans.

"Hayato, deal with this scum."

"Yes Boss." The tall silver haired man put his cigarette out, then motioned for some men to bring over a bin.

"Hayato I told you to call me by my name." The smile on the brunettes face contrasted severely with the blood that ran down his cheeks.

"Yes Tsuna." Hayato handed his boss a cloth.

"Good that's much better." Tsuna wiped the blood of his face before he started cleaning his hands.

 **And there goes the first chapter. Now I just need to work on the next one.**


	2. What came before: Tsuna

**The next couple of chapters are just going to be little drabbles on the different characters. Just to give a little more information on how their lives are different in this AU**

Tsunayoshi Sawada never actually wanted to be the leader of the Vongola. He just somehow accepted it.

He always thought one of his cousins would be next, but Grandpa Giotto decided to make him heir after Uncle Timoteo.

So at dinner that night when Enrico was going to finally be named heir, Giotto surprised everyone with announcing 14 year old Tsuna as the next Don of the Vongola.

The entire Mafia became enraged. How could a half breed ever think of becoming the next Don of the most powerful Famiglias in the world.

A war broke out, Famiglias against Famiglias. It ended after a month when the Vongola made a public announcement that all of the living heirs, Xanxus excluded because he was leading the Varia already, that they were backing out of being heirs because they all knew that Tsuna would be a better leader. So on his 15th birthday he started his training to become the boss.

During those five years, he studied under the Arcobaleno, who were allied with the Vongola at that time. He learned how to handle all types of guns, multiple forms of hand to hand combat and how to kill a man in three seconds with his pinky.

What no one prepared him for was when he killed his first man.

A rival Mafiosi attacked them while he was walking his younger siblings to the candy store. Enraged at seeing his sister get slammed into the wall he went into a rage and did to the man what he did to his sister.

It was messy and when he was found by his long time friends and guardians he was covered in blood.

After that he swore that with all his power he would change everything so that no more blood would be spilt.

Even if he had to spill it first.

 **So Tsuna is done who should I write for next. Let me know.**


End file.
